An Unpleasant Game
by SherrinfordWhoChester
Summary: Sherlock gets caught up in another game with his enemy... Going to save John and Mycroft he gets to see just how unpleasant and dark Moriarty can really get, For only a pure psychopath can come up with what will happen next. NOTE: VERY GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE. HOMESCEST AND JUST PURE SMUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock rushed down a set of stairs. 'I've got to save John, and Mycroft!' Only an hour ago he received a picture of his kidnapped companion and his brother, a rather crude one. John was tied up on the ground, having noting but his boxers on, and Mycroft was stuck in the same predicament. The address on the back lead to an abandoned building which Sherlock was in now.

Down in the basement was dark, the only light was a small light above from what must be a 100 year old bulb. No one was here, but there was a table with a note on it. Sherlock runs over and picks up the note.

"Dearest Sherlock,

I have found the ultimate end to this game. There's a door beneath the table, but be careful of what's down there...you may just want to turn back and forget about your pet and your brother, but that choice, is yours.

-Jim"

Quickly Sherlock moves the table and opens the metal trap door. He takes a moment to examine the rickety, wooden stairs before he deducts they're safe to go down. "John? Mycroft?" He yells, rushing down the dark stairs.

He gets to the bottom and looks around the dark room, barely able to see where the room ends. There's a strange sound, a sucking sound of some sort..and the smell of this room was atrocious. It smelled like sweat and..something not to familiar to Sherlock. 'What is that sound? Where are John and Mycroft?'

As he takes a moment to let his eyes adjust he doesn't notice the dark beginning of his new life creeping up from behind. Though the darkness hindered his sight it didn't hinder his hearing and he heard the distinctive voice of Mycroft call his name, though it sounded far away. "Dear brother, turn back!" Mycroft's voice sounded as he was in pain of some sort. There's a muffled cry and suddenly his brother goes quiet.

"No, whatever is being done to you and John I'm going to get you out of." Sherlock replies, stubbornly as he makes his way toward his brothers voice. "Where are you? Is John with you?" Sherlock got no answer and had no time to say anything else before he's lifted up off of the floor by his ankle.

"What in gods name..!?-" he exclaims before he felt what seemed like snakes wrap around both wrists and his other ankle. His eyes are now nearly adjusted to the dark and he sees he's being held up by what looks like..a tentacle? "What is this?!"

Suddenly a light flicks on, it's dim but it gives enough light to show exactly what was happening. Sherlock is baffled to see that what holds him are in fact slimy, thin, black and grey tentacles! Whatever it was it was like a liquid below. A larger tentacle rises from the sea below, it was about the size of his wrist, and goes up into his shirt and literally rips it off. Sherlock's eyes go wide and he struggles against his bindings but it's no use.

The tentacle slides down into his pants and down his leg, coming out of his pant leg and rips them off in one go, leaving him in his underwear. The smaller tentacles wrapped around his ankles coil up his legs and makes him bend his knees while his legs are spread wide. The larger tentacle wraps around his chest, making him shiver at the cold and slimyness of it.

Sherlocks mind is in a hundred places, trying to rationalize what is happening. He's flipped over so he's looking down at the ground. He lifts his head and his eyes grow wide in horror at what he sees.

His brother is in front of him, completely naked and held up exactly like he was..a tentacle was wrapped around his midsection and it came up around his neck to his mouth and was forcing its way down his throat, pumping in and out, Sherlock looks farther down and his eyes widen once more, there was another going up inside his arse.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock says taken aback by what he sees. There's also a thinner tentacle wrapped around Mycroft's cock,which is surprisingly hard, as is pumping up and goes in rhythm with the two going inside him.

Sherlock gasps when a tentacle rises up and goes down his back and slips under his boxers. It slides up and down his crack and makes it wet with its slime. "Dear god!" He gasps feeling the tentacle circle around his arsehole.

The tentacle wrapped around his waist slithers farther up all the way up to his neck and comes around the front of his face, moving as a snake would when figuring out how to attack its prey.

He looks around in search of what is happening to John, keeping his jaw locked shut. He nearly screams when he finds his friend.

John was completely encased in the black and grey goo. The only thing not covered is from his neck up. His head is hanging back as a thick tentacle is ramming in his mouth and it's seen pounding down his throat. There's movement where johns arse should be, which is no doubt a tentacle shoving in and out of his dear friend! John wasn't even conscious...

The tentacle pushes against Sherlock's mouth, bringing his attention back on what's happening to him. He denies the monster a way into his mouth and faces the other way. Almost instantly two small tendrils ram up his nostrils. Instinctively Sherlock gags and opens his mouth to take in a breath, taking that as its invitation the monster shoves the tentacle into his mouth making him gag more.

The slime of the dreaded thing tasted sour but sweet at the same time. It slides down to his throat slowly and draws back before starting to fuck his face, not letting his mouth get accustomed to the object in his mouth.

Sherlock breaths heavily through his nose and moans in protest around the intruder in his mouth. Both his hands are brought together and held behind his back by one tentacle. The one going around his arsehole rips his boxers off before returning to its place. He cries out when he feels smaller tendrils go inside! They spread his cheeks and opened his asshole just a little for the tentacle. Sherlock whines and tries desperately to close his legs but he's held tight in place.

The tentacle starts pushing inside and Sherlock's eyes go wide and starts to water in pain as he's stretched to accommodate the large object. When it finally gets past his ring it draws back and plunges at least 5 inches inside, officially popping his cherry and making him scream around the one fucking his face.

The tentacle in his arse starts to move with the one in his mouth. Sherlock's eyes roll up in pain, knowing for sure his arsehole is being torn. Suddenly the tentacle in his mouth pops out with an audible 'pop' allowing Sherlock's heavy breathing to fill the room. He gasps when one wraps around his limp cock and starts going up and down. He groans as slowly, but surely, his cock begins to harden, something that hasn't happened since he first went through puberty.

"G-get o-off!" He stammers out, truly terrified. The tentacle in his ass slows down and stops drawing backwards. It just keeps driving forward...going only one place it can, though it was the least of his worries, at the moment the literal pain in his ass is ignored as he gasps and groans as he gets jacked off by this...thing.

Scared to death of his current position Sherlock doesn't notice that Mycroft is set on the ground, on his knees with his arse in the air and face to the floor turned to the side so that the tentacle can still fuck his face but his, rather gapping arsehole that is leaking a mix of red and white, remained opened.

It's also unnoticed how John has been set down and completely abandoned, laying on his side on the cold hard ground.

Meanwhile Sherlock is being brought closer to the edge. The tentacle in his arse slowly slides deeper inside him, going in his stomach. "Dammit...wh-why..?" He demands through gritted teeth. The tentacle in his arse speeds up and starts throbbing inside him. Sherlocks eyes go wide as it cums into his stomach. "Oh dear god!" He exclaims while his stomach is over filled, growing bigger. The one on his cock becomes just too much and he groans and yells as he cums himself, it shoots at the floor and he closes his eyes as he goes though the first orgasm he's had, getting lost in the feeling.

He's brought closer to Mycroft as he comes back down to reality, the tentacle in his arse finally stopped cumming but it's started moving forward slowly again. Realizing what is happening Sherlock begins to struggle again and whimper. "N-no!" He gasps as he's put in between Mycroft's legs.

The tentacle in Mycroft's mouth pops out and he coughs and cum runs out of his mouth and pools around his cheek. He's relieved at the moment to be free.. "S-Sherlock...grah!" He's surprised when he's poked behind by his own brothers cock.

" I'm sorry Mycroft! I don't want to do this" Sherlock quickly says as he's pushed against his own brother, his still hard cock slips up and finds its way inside. He gasps at the feeling of his brothers arsehole around his cock.

Tentacles wrap around the two brothers waists and Sherlock's arms are brought down and over Mycroft's and their wrists are tied together. Tentacles wrap around each of their legs, totally binding their legs together. "Good lord Sherlock...t-tell me..that's not...y-you..!" Mycroft gasps out, sounding totally used and exhausted.

Sherlock's breaths were coming out in ragged, short gasps. "I-I'm s-sorry Mycroft!" He manages to say, he starts to gag as the tentacle inside him starts going up his esophagus. Sherlock finds he can move his back end backwards. He tries desperately to pull out all 9 inches of his cock out of his brother. "I'm trying to get out...i'll find a way to get us out of here."

"Not your faul-ah-ha!" Mycroft cries out as a tentacle forces Sherlock back down, plunging his cock inside him and hitting his prostate. He cries out again when Sherlock again tries to get away in a panic. "Sh-sher-lock! Pl-ease-AH!" Again Sherlock is forced back inside hitting his secret sweet spot. Mycroft's cock begins to throb with the need to cum.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sherlock says. He gags again as the outline of the tentacle starts showing going up his throat. The end finally makes its way inside his mouth and it stops, content on staying there...although another starts to try and slide inside along it. "Grah!" It slides in and starts to fuck him lazily. He shivers against his brother, resting his face on Mycroft's shoulder. "H-how are we going to escape?" He asks breathlessly, feeling blood running down his thighs and trying to get used to the tentacle in his throat.

"Why look at this lovely snapshot! Guess I can no longer call you a virgin." A cheerful voice rings out. It doesn't take long to figure whos it was. "This thing is really fantastic isn't it? I bought it some time ago and it's just so horny all the time!" A equally cheerful laugh makes its way through the room. "This is my pet, and it just loves it when I find it new playthings."

Now Moriarty walks into Sherlock's lane of sight, dressed in one of his trademark Westwood suits. "This is a lovely sight, to see you two finally bonding..." He grins at Sherlock. "Does it feel good? I bet it does. Once it's through with all of you, and making you fuck your own brother I've given my pet permission to mate with you Sherlock, which I can see it already has started to do."

"F-fuck you" Sherlock growls back. "Let John and Mycroft go!" He snarls, his panic and fear replaced with anger.

"Sorry! No can do, it's taken a liking to your companions as well! I guess John is a nice cockgobbler and Mycroft likes taking it up the arse too much for my pet to let you all go. Well, I'll be off now. I'll check on you later." With that Moriarty leaves.

"Sh-Sherlock we've got to get out of this." Mycroft says at last.

"I-I'll try again..." Sherlock once again pulls himself away from his brother as much as he can, he's surprised when the tendrils wrapped around their wrists loosens. He manages to slip away farther this time when suddenly the second tentacle in his ass pushes in hard, slamming Sherlock back down in his brother.

"Grah!" Mycroft cries out, not only because Sherlock's cock is rammed back into him but because two smaller tentacles have joined his brothers cock...they swirl around and branch off into several different tendrils, making him gasp.

Sherlock starts getting fucked hard by the second tentacle, making him go in and out of his brother, each time he's slammed into his brother he hits his prostate, getting a gasp.

Sherlock groans and breaths heavily down Mycroft's neck as he feels himself close again. _'No! Not in my brother!'_ Sherlock can't help it though...the feeling of Mycroft's still tight hole around his member was a new, and ashamedly, fantastic feeling!

Mycroft at the same time was grunting and panting like an animal, close himself because of Sherlock's forced jabs to his prostate. Suddenly he groans loudly and cums, his body twitches and trembles in his orgasm and the floor beneath him becomes full of his seed..at the same time Sherlock looses it as well, unable to cope with his brothers arsehole clenching around him. He pumps his cum inside his brother, going limp on top of him. The tentacle in his arse slows down.

"S-sorry. S-so s-sorry" Sherlock gasps. He lets out a pained cry as he feels something hard and round force itself inside him. "GOOD LORD!" He yells. "I-I think its laying eggs!"

Sherlock is released from the tentacles except the two in his arse and he collapses flat on the ground after his cock pops out of his brothers arse. He trembles and gasps as more of what he can only think are eggs flow through the second tentacle and inside him, painfully stretching his arsehole to his limit.

Mycroft shakily falls to his side, watching his brother. "Sh-Sherlock...stay with me"

Mycroft has noticed that Sherlock looks as though he's about to pass out, tears running down his face he looks like he's silently screaming as he's used to hold this monsters young. Finally when it's all done both tentacles pull out of him with a sickly slurping noise with a pop at the end.

"M-my-Myc-" he shivers on the ground unable to move.

Mycroft crawls over to him and picks him up, wrapping his arms around his little brother they sit next to each other, Sherlock's head on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay little brother..." Mycroft tries to assure Sherlock, a mix of blood and cum runs out of Sherlock's used and abused arshole.

"N-no. Th-the eggs...I-I'm pregnant." He whimpers, feeling the weight of the eggs he now bares in his stomach. He leans into his brother and cries, he forgets about looking strong, his ego and just cries into his brother's shoulder. For once, through this whole experience Sherlock's mind was blank, unknowing what to do. "I-It u-used...m-me t-to b-br-reed.."

Mycroft could think of nothing else than to just hold his brother close, keeping his eyes open if the goo came back. "I'll kill Moriarty myself when we get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock's eyes fly open, so many thoughts go through his head. Where am I? What has happened...Mother, I'll be a mother... He looks around, Mycroft has been dragged off into the corner of the room, hands tied around his back, although with handcuffs, and not the black goo that has come back from the darkness. It seemed to enjoy the company of Sherlock, it was swarming around him.

"Grah! Get the bloody hell away from me!" He cries, crawling quickly away from it.

"Ah, shut up Shelly. Cant...you see I'm trying...to enjoy myself?" Moriarty stands a few feet away with his cock buried deep in Johns mouth. Sherlocks eyes go wide in anger, seeing how Johns arms are cuffed behind his back, Moriarty's hands fisted in his hair. A groan escapes Jim's lips. Sherlock snarls and gets up, punching Jim in the face and knocking him off balance and to the floor. Almost instantly the black goo shoots over and coils up Sherlock's legs.

"No! Get it off of me!" He screams in panic and fear as the goo travels up his legs around his whole body and pulls him away from Moriarty. John coughs and gags, kneeling and...with a raging hard-on?! He blushes with embarrassment when he sees Sherlock looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry this is happening Sherlock.." he says quietly

"Whats the matter Shelly? Dont like my pet?" Jim laughs and stands up, cracks his neck and walks over. "Put him on his knees Lucifer. Seems he's jealous of what John's getting. Have fun with Johnny for a while."

The goo makes Sherlock go onto his knees, although its gentle. Some of it goes to John and branches off into tentacles and grabs him, dragging him off into the darkness.

Under the weak light coming from above Sherlock starts to struggle against the black case of goo. He jumps when he feels some of it leak into his crack and slides up and down his arsehole, ready to penetrate.

"Oh please." Sherlock says in a fake confident and bored voice. "You named that thing Lucifer? How original"

"Wonder what you'll name your babies Sherlock." Jim says right back. "You know, your body needs more nutrients than it has now, Lucifer can help with that."

"Geehee! Ah!" Sherlock gasps as the thing starts going up inside him.

Jim grabs a fist full of hair making him cry out in pain. "Dont pretend you're not scared, that you aren't panicky." He growls, shoving his erect cock into Sherlock's mouth and groans in pleasure. "Damn Sherlock...your...mouth is...much less annoying.., this way" he grunts as he face fucks the great detective.

"Moriarty!" Mycroft snarls the name. "Let go of my little brother you bloody psychopath or so help me"

Moriarty slows down after some time, totally ignoring Mycroft. "Your heart is beating fast Sherly. Means your...SCARED" he groans loudly as he cums into Sherlocks mouth, sighing in relief as its done. "Ah, nice little cockgobbler arent you?" He laughs, slowly pulling out of Sherlocks mouth. "Id love to pound that beautiful arse...but for now thats your brothers job. Boys" two men walk down and grabs the cussing Mycroft out of the room, up the stairs and to a room just for him and Jim.

Sherlock, meanwhile, is coughing and spitting out his enemy's seed. "God you're fucked up! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Moriarty smiles evilly " I have been dreaming of this day for so long Sherlock. To have you, and your pet in my hands. Mycroft was just a slap in your smug and arrogant face. And im never going to let you or any of them go."

Sherlock grunts as the tentacle inside him starts speeding up significantly. "Fuck. You." He gasps out.

"Thats Lucifers job at the moment" Moriarty laughs and disappears upstairs, leaving Sherlock and Lucifer to finish by themselves.

The next week or so went by in a haze, Sherlock lost count how many times he was violated by that...that thing. His stomach has become very swollen now, the eggs inside -three in total-were getting bigger and he has estimated that their circumference must be as wide as the length of his hand. Ordinarily getting these eggs out would normally tear someone up but the thing, Lucifer, has made Sherlock prepared.

Most of the days Sherlock has had his arse completely filled with the tentacle of the black goo, and it just kept widening and stretching him so gently that his arse has gone to his limit, just the right size for the eggs to come sliding out.

The third day there Sherlock remembers a fuzzy memory of being forced to fuck John, while Moriarty sat in the corner and watched of course. All three orgasmed and cum to the floor, while Sherlock of course unloaded in John, and if Sherlock wasnt so tired and had an unclear mind he would've noticed just how much John enjoyed it.

Now it was several days later, he hasnt seen either Mycroft or John since then...

He wakes up with a gasp and a groan. "Oh bloody Hell!" He cries out, gripping his stomach. The pain was horrible, and almost unbareable. "Whats happening?!" He whimpers.

Sensing his distress the goo, Lucifer slithers over to him and around him, almost lovingly trying to calm Sherlock down and soothe him. The only thing that pops in his mind is 'im going into Labour. What do I do?'


End file.
